


How to Find Your Family

by EmthelRackem



Series: Supernatural Guides by Steve Harrington [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Family Feels, Human Experimentation, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmthelRackem/pseuds/EmthelRackem
Summary: The kids are each others family, but sometimes they need the people who know them more intimately than that, even if they are separated by time and superpowers.Just some one shots of the kids finding their siblings and parents.





	1. How to Find Your Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike should've slowed down, but maybe it was worth it to find this super cool girl called Nancy.

Mike was running quite fast. Very, very fast. Too fast in fact, much too fast! He should probably slow down before he ran into something.

Wait, too late. He had already run into something.

And wow, he felt pretty tired. 

One major disadvantage of moving fast was that your brain couldn’t quite keep up. Or at least, Mike’s brain couldn’t quite keep up yet. Steve said someday he would be able to keep everything running at the same speed (ha) but not yet.

Wait, what had he run into again? He looked at directly in front of him but there was nothing, then he dropped his gaze and saw someone on the floor.

Did he know this person?

Maybe?

His brain lagged behind, and then suddenly snapped back together. He did know this person, he had seen this person hanging out with Steve before. 

“Kid?” The person, a girl, asked.

“Teen?” Mike shot back, half as an insult, half because he had actually forgotten how he knew this person. They stared at each for a second and then the girl (starting with N, maybe an M, Mike thought, surely!) chuckled.

“You’re one of Steve’s kids, right?” She asked, pushing herself up onto her feet again.

“Yes, you know him right?” Mike asked, thinking of apologising but deciding against. Steve always told him he shouldn’t have to apologise for trying to figure himself out and by extension, for trying to figure out his powers.

“I’m his friend Nancy,” she explains, nodding and dusting herself off, “you the fast kid?”

“Yeah, name’s Mike.” Now he remembered her, she was always hanging out with that guy Will admired. Mike thought she was kinda annoying.

“What you doing out here?” She asked, looking around as if just realising where she was, “and why did you run into me?”

“I like running,” Mike defended, “and Steve knows where I am.” That was a lie. Steve did not know where he was. Steve would freak if he knew where he was, but the town was mostly safe now that the scientists were gone and the police were on their side.

“Sure,” Nancy said, raising an eyebrow, “sure,” she repeated again as if the first didn’t give off the suspicion.

“Sure,” Mike parroted back, mostly because he could. 

“Well, if Steve knows where you are he wouldn’t mind you hanging around here with me a little longer,” Nancy exclaimed, sitting back down on the ground resolutely. Mike weighed his options. He could sit with her and freak Steve out, or he could chicken out and run back home. 

Mike sat down across from her.

She looked him up and down for a second, seemingly impressed. Out of nowhere she pulled out a small plastic cube and tossed it to him.

“Wanna play with me?” She asked, scooting over to him and watching as he tried to figure out what it was.

“Play what?” Mike asked, watching as Nancy took back the cube and pressed a button on the side. It powered on in front of him.

“I got Zelda?” She offered, and Mike just stared at her. “It’s about this dude running after this princess.”

“Gross,” Mike muttered, “that sounds like something YOU would like.” He didn’t want to play a romance game!

“Shut up,” Nancy muttered back, knocking him with her elbow, “it’s great, see?” Nancy played, and not even five minutes in Mike demanded to play. He got home just before it got dark, and Steve was super freaked out.

While being lectured on safety and restrictions and blah blah blah, Mike thought of Nancy. He felt like he knew her from somewhere, but couldn’t think where. She was kinda cool though, but Mike would swear up and down that she sucked. 

Although he would admit that she was cooler than Steve when he went on and on. Maybe he could hang out with her more.


	2. How to Find Your Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will felt a little left out sometimes, with the other kids so full of energy. He needed to find someone as quiet as him. Then he found this guy with a camera.

Will was perfectly fine with just their little family. Sure, Dustin and Lucas and Mike and Max were really loud, but if he wanted space he could always get some.

A whole universe of space. A whole new plane of existence where he could wander around until he felt calm enough to go back. 

Though, he knew he didn’t quite fit in. He didn’t belong to this other world, but that was just fine. It was still a little bit his, and he was still a little bit a part of it. That’s what he felt at least.

Still, it would be nice to hang out with his friends without constantly thinking about how much their frantic energy drained him. He wanted to find someone who would be okay with the quieter way he took things. Who would be okay with the gentle way he approached life. 

That's when he found Jonathan. 

It was an accident, really. Steve had let Will walk through town as long as he remained unseen, an odd safety measure but fine for someone who could travel between realities. It wasn’t super exciting, but it was a lot nicer than walking around with people looking at him weirdly and bumping into him. 

He was walking around when he heard the soft click of a camera. Usually, sounds didn’t filter into Will’s dimension unless they were super loud or super important. So either way, Will was intrigued. 

He turned to look and found that-guy-Steve-hung-out-with-that-wasn’t-Billy. He was holding the camera tightly in one hand and using the other to shade his eyes from the sun. Or at least that’s what Will assumed, considering weather was stationary in this little world, and people didn’t come into focus unless Will was very concentrated. 

Camera-guy (Important People who broke through the barrier between worlds got special nicknames, like the lady who put compost on her plants was called compost-lady) turned a little and lifted the camera again. The soft silence of Will’s world was once again broken by a shutter clicking, and Will trotted over to look closer.

Will followed him all the way into an empty grocery where he had a small conversation with a woman there. Will hung out a few paces behind him until the woman left the counter to go to the bathroom and they were left in the store alone.

On one hand, Steve had said not to let anyone see him and to come straight back if there was trouble. On the other hand, camera-guy knew Steve and so knew them, and so it would be fine if he revealed himself. Besides, camera-guy was an Important Person. 

Will felt the cool ripple of the worlds changing and then waited for Camera-guy to notice him.

“Oh sh-“ camera-guy exclaimed as soon as he saw him, jumping a few feet back before realising this was a child, “hello.”

“Hi,” Will replied, waving a little with one hand, “you know Steve?”

“Yes?” Camera-guy replied, looking Will up and down for a second before something clicked, “you one of his kids?”

“Yeah, I’m Will.” Camera-guy took the hand Will offered up in a handshake (as Hopper had taught Steve and Steve had consequently taught everyone).

“Jonathan,” camera-guy replied, shaking his hand once, and then looking around, “where’s Steve? He with you?”

“No,” Will replied and Jonathan watched him for a split second before his eyebrows furrowed.

“Steve know where you are?” He asked, voice rising a little, worried that something may have happened. 

“Yes,” Will replied, still looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Okay then, long as someone knows where you are,” the older boy said. They stared at each in silence for a second. Will stepped to the side and sat on the counter, just swinging his feet. 

Jonathan joined him, and they sat together for a few silent, but surprisingly comfortable minutes. Just sitting together and swinging their feet to a matched but silent beat.

When the bathroom door opened again Will flashed away, and Jonathan was left swinging his feet by himself. 

“Bye,” he called out to the empty air. 

“Who are you talking to?” the woman asked, smiling at her son sitting there on the bench.

“No one, don’t worry about it,” he said. After all, they hadn’t really talked. Not really. But they both left thinking it would be nice to not talk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to expand this universe just a bit, so instead of posting these all separately I'll put them all together.  
I might expand on the whole Important People thing, which mainly includes central characters from the season that I can't really slot into here. It kind of came out of nowhere but I like it so it's staying.

**Author's Note:**

> Argh I've had this kind of an idea for a while, and I've wanted to expand on this universe so this is what happened. Hopefully I can write a few more of these tiny fics. I'm absolutely open to any suggestions you may have.
> 
> As always I own nothing but my computer!


End file.
